Azalea
Name: Naomi Gonzalez Age: 18 Height: 5' 6" Weight: 125 lbs Hair: Light Brown Eyes: Green Alignment: The New League Powers: Nature/Flora (Magic) Backstory Born in Havana, Cuba, Naomi Gonzalez and her family moved to Miami when she was 5. Even as a little girl, she had a strong interest in plants; she always kept a pot of tulips near her bed. Her parents had even nicknamed her Azalea. One night, while she was asleep, she had a graphic nightmare; flashes of alien spaceships, crawling robots, and someone named Brainiac. Then, a figure came to her. It was Ichpochtli, the Aztec goddess of vegetation. The goddess came to her and said that one day she would fight back against the alien invasion, using nature itself to gain powers beyond her imagination. When she woke up, she told her parents and her grandmother what had happened. Her grandmother said it was an omen; her parents simply thought she ate something before going to bed. A few months later, though, her pediatrician noticed that there were faint traces of chlorophyll in her blood. Of course, her parents thought that the doctor had used a dirty needle to draw her blood. Two years later, another doctor also found chlorophyll in her blood, at a greater level. More alarming, the chlorophyll seemed to be generated'' by her own body''. The chlorophyll in Naomi's blood began to show; the tulip pot she kept in her room blossomed and withered with her mood. When her grandmother died, her emotional breakdown caused the plant to angrily spread around the house. They ended up having to get rid of it. After this, she tried to distance herself from plants. She switched to the biomedical program in high school, and took up dance in her spare time. About one week from her graduation, rumors had spread of an incoming alien attack. Naomi started to think about the dream she had again, and remember the alien invasion, and the Brainiac creature. The next day, while she was shopping with her friends, she had to watch in horror as all of the details of her nightmare came to life. When one of the Accumulators tried to kill her best friend, she shouted at it, "LEAVE THEM ALOOOONE!" That cry ended up being so loud that it shattered the windows of the nearby building, leaving Naomi's friends to cower in a pile, covering their ears. The Accumulator ended up taking Naomi instead. When she woke up, she was in a shell-like jail cell. Soon, she heard the voice of a woman named Oracle giving her instructions on how to get out. When she finally breaks out, she helps Superman in destroying the gun attached to Brainiac's ship. They both teleport to the Magic wing of the JLA watchtower, and Superman leaves Naomi in the hands of Wonder Woman. After Naomi talks about how she got her powers, Wonder Woman tells her that she is glad she showed up, as she is mentoring another new hero, a sorcerer, who got her powers in the same manner that Sirena did. Naomi vows to help aid in the fight against Brainiac, so that she can find peace. She decided to go with alter-ego name "Azalea," after her childhood nickname. Powers Azalea has the ability to control any plant life around her. She can call forth vines to restrain her enemies, or carnivorous plants to trap them. She can also release pheromones to suffocate opponents, and heal her enemies. The chlorophyll in her blood increases her metabolism, especially when she is in sunlight. In addition, she is capable of releasing a ballistic scream, which she can use to break through many objects from glass to thin metal. Unlike her partner Cardinal, she cannot fly. However, years of dance training has made her a very skilled acrobat, and she has a feather cape she uses to glide around. Over long distances, she can shoot vines out of her arms, and use them as a grapple. Her main weapons is the bow and arrow, which is homeade out of a branch and some vines. Costume Originally, Azalea wore an Egyptian-style costume, complete with talon-foot leg pieces, and a backless shirt (her back was covered by the feather cape). When she gained full access to the JLA Watchtower, she was able to craft a custom costume with the Sentinels of Magic. Now, she wears a sleeveless zip-up leather leotard. When she's off duty, she'll likely lounge around in her base wearing just a T-shirt and briefs. She is working to find a set of Amazonian armor as well, when the opponents start to become difficult to manage. Trivia *People often compare her to Sailor Jupiter. *Sometimes, she can be very shy. *She was once brainwashed by Poison Ivy; it took 3 weeks for the pollen to get out of her system. *She is best friends with Cardinal, and the two of them, along with Voltaire, make up the "Wings of Magic." Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Nature Category:Magic